Love Story
by megane-neko-sensei
Summary: yay! i know you'll be familiar with this.... one shot! hahaha...enjoy reading! pairing: sakuraXsasuke.... review puhlease!


LOVE STORY

**Sakura was sitting near the fountain on the center of the town… waiting for someone. Then a flashback starts…**

_Flash back 1 year ago._

_I'm the daughter of the wealthiest man in our country and now he has to celebrate his success…so he held a party at our house._

_I'm on the balcony… while everyone enjoying the party, then I notice a boy make his way through the crowd and say,"__** hello**__."_

_Sakura: hello, do I know you?_

_Sasuke: I'm sasuke uchiha…,_

_Sakura: ah… ok. I'm sakura haruno nice meeting you. (Smiles)_

_That boy drag me near the pond and throw some stones on the pond…it was fun and we had a fun evening. But it was miserable when daddy came and said, "Sakura! let's go!... and you stay away from my daughter."_

_And I was on the staircase begging him …_

_Sakura: sasu-kun!! Please don't go… take me somewhere we can be alone… you'll be the prince and I'll be your princess…_

_Sasuke: don't worry, I'll be here tomorrow night! Wait for me my princess (smiles)..._

_I smiled as he said those words… I used to be lonely since I'm the only child… and then he came, he brightens my world, and he came to take me out of the darkness…_

_Then my most awaiting night came… I sneak out to the garden to see him… I saw him… we keep quiet cause we are dead if they knew._

_Every night we used to see each other…after 1 year of relationship… he gave me a letter… dad saw the letter… he command his guards to brought sasuke to him…_

_Dad: I already told you to stay away from her._

_Sakura: dad no!!!_

_Dad: shut up sakura! Sasuke, what do you want from her?_

_Sasuke: I 'm in-love with your daughter, so please … _

_Dad: no... Guards take him away!_

_Sakura: dad please… he was everything to me!! Sasuke don't go-_

_Dad: (slapped her) shut the hell up sakura!_

_After that incident I sent a letter to sasuke…Sasuke receive the letter and it says,_

_Sasuke,_

_Let's meet at the fountain in the center of this town… sasuke, save me… they're trying to tell me how to feel this love is difficult… I'll wait for you so please come._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

_Sasuke: don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess..._

_End of flashback._

**Sakura was still waiting.**_** I got tired of waiting… wondering if you were really coming around…my faith in you was fading little by little…**_

**Sakura got tired she stood up and started to walk but she stop when she saw HIM… sakura runs towards him…she fall under her knees.**

**Sakura: (sobbing) s-save me… I've been feeling so alone this time… I keep waiting for you b-but you never c—**

**Sasuke: sakura stand up please…**

**Sakura stands up quickly while wiping her tears… after she wiped it she was shocked of his sudden gestures… sasuke knelt to the ground and pulled out the ring.**

**Sasuke: marry me sakura you never have to be alone… I'll wipe your tears and take away all your fears… I love you and that's all I really know… I talked to your dad**

_Flashback…_

_Sasuke: sir please I really love you daughter so please let us… I will take care of her._

_Dad: … go pick her a white dress… takes care of her…_

_End of flashback…_

**Sakura didn't fight the urge to cry…sasuke comforts her and wiped her tears.**

**Sakura: sasuke, YES… I WILL MARRY YOU.**

**Sakura and sasuke got married and that's how their love story end… sakura found her 'knight in shining armor' who save her from loneliness… she found her prince and she become his princess… no one can screwed up their treasured memories of their first meeting, how they fight for their love and how they endure just to keep their relationship alive,… and…**

**They lived happily ever after!**

**The end.**

_**(a/n): **__**Guys I know that you were familiar with this… I made this story based on the song "love story" by Taylor swift… she's one of my favorite singers… hahaha hope you like it … review please!! Thanks…I really liked the sasusaku pairing!!!!...thanks again. **_


End file.
